


Thanksgiving Surprise

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack cooks Thanksgiving dinner, and Alex thinks he ruined it by getting sick.
Kudos: 2





	Thanksgiving Surprise

Alex couldn’t help but be surprised when Jack said that he was going to make the two of them Thanksgiving dinner. They’d lived together for a few years now, and always went to one of their parents’ houses for their meal. Jack loved that tradition, but he wanted to change it up this year.   
He wanted to propose to Alex on Thanksgiving Day, so he wanted to make it as special as he could for the two of them. He had his mom teach him how to make all of the traditional Thanksgiving food so he could then make it by himself for him and Alex.   
Alex was quite excited about Jack offering to make dinner. It made him happy to see Jack so determined and passionate about it, and he was very appreciating that Jack was willing to do so much to treat him and not ask for any help in doing it.   
The day before, Alex started to feel a bit off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was, but he knew that he was more tired than usual. He’d been dedicating quite a bit of time to songwriting, so he figured that the constant working was wearing him down some. He decided to make a point to sleep early the night before, so he’d really be able to enjoy the day ahead with Jack, and really appreciate all that Jack had done.   
When he woke up the next morning, he realized that his plan hadn’t worked. When he woke up on Thanksgiving morning, he felt absolutely awful. He felt cold, achy, sweaty, congested, his throat was sore, and he felt very flu-like. He couldn’t believe that he had to get sick now of all times, how would he tell Jack that he’d ruined their day now? After taking a deep breath, he forced himself out of bed, and went downstairs to find Jack.   
He heard noise coming from the kitchen, so he walked in. he saw Jack placing marshmallows on the sweet potato casserole, looking very excited. Seeing the look on Jack’s face made Alex feel much worse about the situation. Jack saw Alex out of the corner of his eye and stopped what he was doing to talk to him.  
“Happy Thanksgiving, Alex!” I should have our entire meal all finished by lunch, so if you want, we can eat it then. After, we can have a food coma; all of this food is very rich, so you’ll have the best nap of your life!” Jack exclaimed, practically bouncing off the walls. Alex opened his mouth to reply but started to cough loudly before he could get any words out. He doubled over, and Jack quickly walked over to his boyfriend, and rubbed his back and helped him stand until the fit went away.  
“Alex, you sound awful. Do you not feel well?” Jack asked, sounding concerned. He took Alex to the table and helped him sit down on a chair.  
“I feel like shit, Jack. I’m so sorry,” Alex said in a raspy voice.  
“Hey, don’t apologize, you can’t help getting sick,” Jack said, taking a seat next to Alex.  
“I know, but you’ve spent so much time cooking everything, and it doesn’t even matter now. I know I can’t eat any of this, it’ll mess up my stomach too much,” Alex said, looking at the floor.  
“Well, I’m not going to say this is ideal, but it’s okay, Alex. We can freeze everything I’ve made, and we can eat it together when you’re feeling better. It’s all okay, I promise,” Jack suggested.   
“I’m really sorry, Jack,” Alex said, still just as upset at himself.   
“Stop apologizing, I’m not mad. This just means that we can have a nice relaxing day together. Why don’t we get you set up in the living room, and I’ll put on the Macy’s parade for you. I’ll take care of all of the food, then I’ll join you,” Jack suggested. Alex just nodded as Jack helped him into the living room and set him up on the couch. Jack left the room to get Alex a pillow, blanket, tissues, and the thermometer. He brought everything to Alex, then helped him get comfortable.   
“Let’s take your temperature, then I’ll take care of the food in the kitchen,” Jack said, putting the thermometer in Alex’s mouth.  
“101.1, you always get stupidly high fevers, don’t you,” Jack asked with a small laugh.  
“I guess I do,” Alex replied. He went to sneeze, but quickly grabbed a tissue to sneeze into. Once he was done, he groaned in frustration.   
“I’m sorry you feel so bad,” Jack said, holding Alex’s hand.  
“I’m sorry that I ruined Thanksgiving,” Alex replied, still sounding down.   
“Alex, please quit saying that. We can still have a good day; it’ll just be a bit different than we expected. Let me go take care of the food, then I’ll come back out here with you,” Jack said. He put on the Macy’s parade, then went back into the kitchen. As he put the food away, he couldn’t help but feel a little bummed. He wasn’t mad at Alex for getting sick, but he was a bit disappointed, since he’d planned out the proposal. He decided to keep it as a possibility, as long as the time presented itself. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the ring box in it. Once all of the food was put away, he made Alex a cup of honey lemon tea. He went back out to the living room, and found Alex watching the parade, looking very into it.  
“Hey, I made you some tea, I know your throat probably hurts,” Jack said, handing Alex the mug.  
“Thanks Jack, you’re the best,” Alex replied, starting to sip at his tea. Jack got on the couch, and let Alex snuggle up next to him.  
“Are you warm enough?” Jack asked once they were settled.  
“No, and I don’t think I will be no matter what, but being snuggled next to you like this helps,” Alex replied. Jack just hugged Alex closer to him, hoping that it was really helping. They stayed quiet for a bit, the only noises coming from the TV or Alex’s occasional coughing. After about twenty minutes, Alex looked up at Jack.  
“What is it, babe?” Jack asked.  
“My stomach hurts,” Alex replied, a pained look forming on his face.  
“Do you think you’re going to be sick?” Jack asked back.  
“I don’t know, maybe,” Alex replied.  
“Why don’t we go to the bathroom. You can take your blanket with you so you’re not too cold,” Jack suggested.   
“Okay,” Alex replied. Jack helped Alex to the bathroom, then the two of them sat on the tile floor.  
“Sorry you have to sit here with me for god knows how long,” Alex said, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder.   
“It’s really okay, Alex. You’re my boyfriend, you know I want to do everything I can to help you and make you feel better,” Jack replied, Placing a kiss on Alex’s warm forehead. They sat like this for a few minutes until Alex started to feel his stomach cramp up more. He sat up some and started to gag, finally starting to get sick shortly after.   
“It’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” Jack soothed, as he rubbed Alex’s back. Once he was done, Alex leaned back up against Jack.  
“That fucking sucked,” Alex stated, his voice cracking some.  
“I know, but you got some bad stuff out, which is good. If you think you’re done, we can go back out to the living room,” Jack offered.  
“I think I’m ready for that,” Alex replied. He rinsed out his mouth, then let Jack lead him back out to the living room. They got set back up on the couch, and Alex immediately clung onto Jack. Jack could feel Alex shaking quite a bit and felt bad for him. He started to stroke his hair as he thought about the long day ahead of them.  
\---------------  
A few hours had passed, and Alex was luckily able to nap through some of that time. The two of them were still cuddled up on the couch watching the Charlie Brown Thanksgiving episode when Alex started to feel his nose drip for what felt like the millionth time that day. He blew his nose, then threw the tissue on the floor, along with the others he’d accumulated throughout the day.   
“We really should’ve gotten you a trashcan to put those in. What you’re doing is a bit gross,” Jack said, laughing some.  
“Be nice to me, I’m sick,” Alex whined back.  
“I know, babe. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked in reply.  
“Still pretty bad. I not only feel like shit physically, but also for ruining today,” Alex replied with a cough.  
“Alex, I’ve said this a million times and I’ll say it a million more, you didn’t ruin today, I promise. I don’t mind spending today on the couch, taking care of you. I just want to be with you,” Jack replied, hugging Alex tighter.  
“I love you, Jack,” Alex replied.  
“I love you, too,” Jack replied. He finally felt ready and took a deep breath to calm his nerves some.  
“Hey, I’ve got to talk to you about something. Can you sit up for a minute? I know you’re comfy, but this is important,” Jack requested. Alex slowly sat up until he was facing Jack.  
“What is it?” Alex asked, sneezing into his elbow.  
“Well, I’ve loved you for a long time now. Ever since we met when we were fourteen, I knew that you were different. You accepted me for who I was and have helped me to keep going many times that I thought I couldn’t. You’ve changed my life for the better, Alex. Waking up next to you always makes me so happy, every single day, and I know that’s never going to change for me,” Jack said, feeling his heart start to beat faster.  
“Wait, are you-“ Alex started.  
“Alex, you’ve made my life thousands of times better, and I never want us to end. Alex, will you marry me?” Jack asked, pulling the ring box out of his pocket, and opened it up for Alex. Alex sat, speechless, as a tear dripped down his cheek.  
“This is why you went to all of the trouble to cook for today. Oh my god, Jack. Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” Alex exclaimed, hugging Jack. They both cried happy tars as they hugged each other tightly.  
“I love you so much, Alex,” Jack said, placing the ring on Alex’s finger.  
“I love you too, Jack. Thank you for this amazing proposal, and for taking such great care of me. I’m so lucky,” Alex said.  
“Nah, that’s me,” Jack replied as they snuggled back into each other. While the day didn’t go as expected, they were glad to have one another, now and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first of four Thanksgiving stories, and it is my second favorite out of the four! I got a request in my comments here a few days ago that I'm almost done with and will have up sometime this weekend! I hope everyone liked this story, and please continue to send requests in if you have them, I absolutely love to write them. Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
